gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Plunderbones
Life of the notorious Pirate/Privateer, Bill Plunderbones. Motto " You Must See The Light! " " Dont attack a enemy higher then you Unless you know you are going to win! " ﻿ "Power isn't everything. Without strategy, it's just an empty threat."-''Yugi Moto/Pharaoh Atem Early life Bill started his life of adventure as a basic in summer of 2010. He had previously played in 2008 but then left to do other things. During a Padres invasion he met David Lockskull who introduced him to Chetik Union and Bill joined it. The Unions top leaders were Matthew as the GM, Kim as second in command, Rose Sharkwrecker,Davy O' Skull and then David Lockskull as the top officers. At first Kim, Rose didn't like him much, but he made other friends mainly Treasure, Linda LaRoo, Kelly O' Kidd and Sugar. He quickly rose to being a officer. Then a darkness arrived on the horizon in the form of Capitan Sadcamp the previous Leader of the union. During some struggles known as the Sadcamp conflict, Bill met the Generals of Peace guild and made his new best friend Lawrence Daggerpaine, he also met Michael and the Gm Red. Temporary GM/keeping the flame burning During the Sadcamp Conflict, Matthew left the guild leaving it with no Gm. Kim was supposed to become it, but he was slipping into darkness. Then Bill was elected Gm of the Union, and he and Rose Sharkwrecker became boyfriend and girlfriend for some time. Bill kept the Union standing, until the time had come to abandon it entirely. The Union split into 3 groups: The Generals of Peace, the Peaceful Pirates under Mark Goldskull, and some remained in the Union. La guilde il est en est? Bill joined his gf guild the Flages of Jolly and until she then left to the Peaceful Pirates and eventually to the Generals of Peace. During this time, the GM Red left unexpectedly, thus leaving Generals of Peace to fall just like The Union. Lawrence Daggerpaine stepped up to the plate and created the new guild and current one Gen. of Peace. Later life A New darkness descended this time it was the United Co. Empire had returned to power and thus The Great Co War began again with the Gen. of Peace joining in. Bill and Rose broke up after some problems (they are still really good friends). Then he met Esmerelda, who was originally dating Bounty Hunter Bill, but he prefers to be called Hunter. Since hunter was gone for a while, and both Bill and Esmerelda were sad and needed someone to be with, they became bf and gf in October 2010 and eventually married on Valentines day 2011 and adopted 3 kids in April 2011. Today Currently, Bill Plunderbones is a top officer in the Gen. Of Peace Guild. He has many friends, including Lawrence Daggerpaine, Jack Pistol , Richard Goldvane, Basil Bridgebain ,Kitty, Cherie, Aplentia and many more.. He resides usually on Cortevos Server mostly on Cuba, but sometimes visits Cortola when Cortevos gets too crowded. Bill's favourite boss to go to is General Darkhart on Padres, his favourite island is Cuba and Ravens Cove. Bill is also a NPC of Peace Island and plays a part in the Peace Island Quest. He is CEO of Daggerpaine Industries and creator of The XL Satellite cannon, Dimmensionalizer, controller of The Great Leviathan, and building constructor of City Of Fire and City Of Water. Now He mostly loots and spends time on wiki and his friends he and Esmerelda broke up due to trust issues he dated Keira Kinover but it didn't go well and spends his time with friends on chats. On August 21 i was made GM for the day on August 30 he became unlimited again until September 29 he now dates his very close and half sister Cherie Roll. On October 23, 2011 he finally got The Lost Sword of El Patron he had been after since he started in 2010. He mainly stays on Caicos as his looting server (and since he bought cuba and ravens there) he is mostly found at Tomas Blanco , Darkhart , El Patron's Mines , Hex and Cursed Caverns. he has found a Lot of famed over his time he once had 30 famed but had to trash some most were knives from looting at Foulberto Smasho. he has a lot of various bright coloured clothes and full dark black clothes set. he Got The Dark Mutineer on December 1, 2011. he got unlimited again before new years eve. Gm_bill_2.2.png|me as GM Bill_is_awesome_1.png|getting last shot to Jolly Admiral_3.png|weidling the Admiral Sabre Bill_is_epic_1.png|Bill Tew killing Jolly Epic_cherie_1.jpg|Ahh Wasp Invasion Bill_tew_is_awesome_8.jpg|GOAL COMPLETED : reach lv 40 before Wednesday Brig5.jpg|My new Light Brig - The Victory Serpent brig13.jpg|The Victory Serpent briggs10.jpg bill glitch 8.jpg|FAIL XD Billlostsword3.jpg|The Liht Blade being used bill's brig1.jpg|Epicness in svs looott6.jpg|EPicness xD loot fail.jpg|On Tew FAIL got famed cursed i already got when i completed quest xD Family - See The Daggerpaine Family History Cherie - we started out as good and fighting friends then became close like a brother and sister, Then we began dating. we share MANY of same interests (steak,yugioh,wrestling,and lots of other stuff. she is both Lovable and Brutal too qualities I love XD I love you Cherie Roll. Friends Bill/ Tew has many friends from wiki to old players to new *Cherie *Kitty *Bess Firebones *Lawrence Daggerpaine *Jack Pistol *Stpehen *Kat Bluebonnet *Richard Goldvane *Basil Bridgebain *Jarod *Bobby Moon *Stardust *Jade Brawlpaine/Victoria *Angel/Da Bearius *Angel Darkskull/Kasey *Davy Gunfish *Captain Star/Captain Starr/Luckie Star *Bounty Hunter Bill *Jack Warskull *Mark Goldskull *Esmerelda *Rose Sharkwrecker *Kat *Lawless *Kelly O'Kidd *Treasure *captain shadow sail * Userboxes : Seeing The Light ﻿In a recent research journey into The Realm Bill went a little too close to a White Hole where The Realm of Light was. A energy being appeared out of it and entered Bills body immediately he SAW THE LIGHT! and became the The Light's Host body eventually he spreadthe Light power to Most of The Gen. of Peace guild and others as well. Other things Bill has named all the alligators on Cortevos server and adopted them as his pets they all have names. *Bob (Swamp alligator) *Rob (Bayou alligator) *Tom (Big alligator) *Dan (Huge alliagtor) *Danny ( Deadtooth) *Tommy ( Hardtack) *Bobby ( special gator ) Bob_1.png|Me and a Bob Bob_2.png|Me and a Dan Bill.jpg|Unlimited current state Svs_lv_1.png|svs rank 6 yay 1 more till master Admiral_1.png|WOOT Im finally svs mastered Bob_5.jpg|Me and Law with Danny Epic_bill_5.png|Bill using the all powerful Broadsword of Light As of April 27, 2011 Bill has lost unlimited, but as he calls it he HAS ACHIEVED BASIC ENLIGHTENMENT ( a state where you are happy while basic ) Pvping Bill is also a Pvper using mostly his Blightfang Edge to destroy his opponents but uses a lot of strategy as well as his newly aquired Lost Sword and Sacred Repeater. PVP Motto - ''power isn't everything. Without strategy, it's just an empty threat- ''Yugi Moto/Pharaoh Atem ''"A true champion plays with honour. " here r some of his victories and best fights Bill_vs_law_8.png|COMPLETE PWNAGE XD Ppvp_1.png Ppvpp_12.png||xD Ppvp_2.png Bill_is_awesome_3.png|another team battle Kitty_vs_bill_15.png|Billy vs Kitty Pvp_3.png|Not one of my better days lol ( was basic at time ) :P Wiki_5.png|wiki battle ( still basic ) Vpv_2.png|a better one ( was basic) Tia_vs_bill.png|One of me and Tias epic pvp matches Ppvpp_1.png|me and goldvane tied Ppvpp_17.png|me and Cherie tied Bill_n_kitty_8.png|billy and kitty tied Screenshot_2011-09-05_21-05-32.jpg|How did Law beat me? Bill_vs_law_4.png|Much better xD Bill_owns_1.png|Owning too jerk noobs who were being mean to kitty and just being jerks Bill_owns_hard_1.png Bill_owns_7.png|Yay 2nd place Bill_owns_hard_2.png Bill_owns_harder_4.png Bill_owns_harder_5.png|Bill tew and the Light are avenged Bill_tew_is_awesome_.jpg Bill_owvs_ahreder_3.jpg|Finally Edgar lost to me and his repeater too xD Ma.png|Bill is NUMBER ON!!! Bill is master 4.png Bill ows harder 10.png Bill is master 1.png Foolpvp2.jpg|The before and chat while pvp Foolpvp.jpg|captainjohn aka Founder Jason a big bully jerk noob tried to cheat and failed looottt9.jpg pvpvpv1.jpg pvpvpv3.jpg|simon randomly came in to pvp pvpvpv4.jpg|Defeated Joan Mcgrim (jumper) step watched but killed me once xD bill vs hermit6.jpg|epic pwnage :P bill vs hermit5.jpg|pretty good - epic sniping :P bill vs hermit.jpg|Da Mighty GodHermit Has Fallen xD bill vs bob light vs dark3.jpg|Bill(Light) vs Bob(Darkness) Spirits Clash bill vs guardian1.jpg|defeating a jumper billvs bobvs roger2.jpg|Light triumphs over Darkness and that foolish noob billvs bobvs roger5.jpg|after me and Bob thrashed the noob he said one rule No dbl teaming then he pvp us again with a doll noob and guess what Dbl Teamed me and Bob but he lost anyway his name is Roger Goldskull he also called me a chat and a liar My Top Weapons #Blightfang Edge- Most Powerful Sword - main Pvp sword #Lost Sword of El Patron- second most powerful acquired Oct 23, 2011 #The Dark Mutineer - newest weapon acquired 12/1/11 #Bruiser's Cutlass - first famed and most strategic sword #Masterwork Broadsword - powerful broadsword #Seven Seas Cutlass - powerful cutlass #Silver Freeze - most powerful knives #Grand Blunderbuss - most powerful Blunderbuss #Sacred Musket - most powerful Musket #Sacred Repeater Pistol -most powerful repeater Legendary Weapons *Silver Freeze *Lost Sword of El Patron *Heart of Padres Del Fuego Famed Items #Blightfang Edge - + #The Dark Mutineer - + #Seven Seas Cutlass - + #Masterwork Broadsword - + #Brusier's Cutlass - + #Grand Blunderbuss - + #War Scattergun - + #Admiral's Sabre - + #Bloodfire Cutlass - + #Bush Master Pistol - + #Master Crafted Repeater Pistol - + #Viper's Den Knives- + #Knives of the Golden Idol - + #Bitter End - + #Razortooth Sword - + #Seven Seas Sea Globe + #Whalebone Blade - + #Executioner's Pistol - + #Sacred Musket - + #Villany Doll - + #Cutthroat Dagger - + #Corsair's Bayonet - + #Sacred Repeater Pistol - + #Demon Fang Knives- + #Whalebone Blade - + #Doll Of Sacred Rituals- + Rare Items *Sword of Triton (looting sword) *Mutineer's Charm *Sea Steel Blade Common Weapons *Grenade Pouch Famed i have gotten but trashed for more room many also repeats of it over time *Masterwork Sabre *Masterwork Cutlass *Bejeweled Sabre *Bejeweled Cutlass *Bejeweled Broadsword *Occult Doll *Hex Rebound Doll *Traitor's Dagger *Privateer's Bayonet *Buccaneer's Blunderbuss *Scoundrel's Pistol *Skullbone Repeater *Shaman Doll *Assassin's Cutlass *Hex Breaker Musket *Spell Binder Doll *Seven Seas Dagger *Bayou Throwing Knives *Swamp Throwing Knives *Sharkfang Knives *Scoundrel's Knives *Knives of the Hawk Idol Garb Bill has a lot of Bright coloured clothing and some dark stuff as well as lots of peddler hats (he always wears a hat) he usually wears at least some of Bright Yellow and Blue to show his Image with The Society of Light #Spanish Ostritch Hat + #Bright Yellow Silk Vest + #Navy Blue Sack Vest + #Peacock hat + #French Tricorne + #Adventure Long Coat + #Scoundrel's Hat + #Club Coat + #Zombie's Pirate's Hat + #Zombie Pirate's Boots +(main unlimited boots) #Fleet Long Coat + #Purple Emblem Shirt #Blue Party Hat + #Bright Yellow Trousers + #Bright Yellow Cotton Puffy + #Bright Yellow Bandana + #Bright Green Cotton Puffy #Bright Green Cotton Highwaters + #Bright Green Bandana + #Forest Green Cotton Highwaters + #Forest Green Basic Sash + #Bright Blue Basic Sash + #Bright Blue Cotton Highwaters + #Bright Blue Linen Highwaters #Dark Black Linen Trousers + #Dark Black Basic Sash + #Dark Black Linen Puffy + #Dark Black Cap #Dark Black Linen Highwaters + #Magenta Cotton Puffy + #Magenta Silk Vest + #Magenta Basic Sash + #Navy Blue Cotton Puffy + #Navy Blue Jacket + #Bright Red Old Tank #Bright Red Cotton Puffy + #Bright Red Trousers + #Bright Red Basic Sash + Pictures ImagesCABJ4HFX.jpg|My dream Pet a mutation of a Parrot and A Lizard and indirectly a Scorpion Bil_sip.png|my ASOTL Bill_n_cherrie.png|Team Destruction Anel_6.png|Me and Law glaring down Angel who has the sword we want Shades.png|Me in your shades Bill_cherie_n_tia_pttttttt.png|Bill and Tia Bill_and_law.jpg|Bill and Law Bill_is_epic_3.png|Bill and Cherie ( team Destruction ) Billl_vs_kitty_2.png|Bill and Kitty Silly_6.png|red shirted hat wearing dancing fools Wow_4.png|Bill and Law Wiki_7.png|bill glaring with law with Richard, Jack and Bobby in background Wiki_1.png|wiki peeps Billy_vs_tia_ptttttT.png|Bill vs Tia in doll fight with Cherie as ref Cherei_6.png Bill_iz_awesoe_1.png|using my AWESOME powers (burnign skull , banish , soul fray ) Bill_n_law_1.png|being figureheads Bill_and_law_1.jpg|afk twins (sort of ) Bill_n_chick_5.jpg|Me and Dudley dancing Bill_2.jpg|The Incredible Sulk Bill is master 2.png Bill_n_bess_1.jpg|Bill and his Great friend Bess Billy_owns_hard_1.png|Bill using his Broadsword of Light to kill Darkhart Jolly_4.jpg|Bad Jolly chaing me while i glare at u Jolly_5.jpg|Cleaves Jolly's stomach and kills him Jolly_2.jpg|Hi Jolly Lootskull8.jpg|Lost Sword!!!! Skullloott9.jpg billqueen4.jpg|Lemon Boy bill owns harder 3.png|Master of Skull Chests billqueen16.jpg|Fighting for control of the Queen's Wheel Invasion8.jpg|Me looking back through the Realm Invasion5.jpg|Looking through the doorway on Ravens Cove billdamage2.jpg|Whaoh using my new War Scattergun billyghost1.jpg|RADIOACTIVE BILL fishin2.jpg|My First Legendary Fish yay bills brig 1.jpg|messing around the outside of my ship bills brig 7.jpg|watching Tally go down bills brig 6.jpg|On deck of the Battle Royale bills brig 3.jpg|On Stern Balcony of my ship bill's brig4.jpg|using my Light Blade i sent my Ship to the Locker bills brig 4.jpg|Flying Ghost billvs bobvs roger6.jpg|Bill n Bob peace destruction1.jpg|The Peace party was brought to a unexpected halt lootskullls13.jpg|The Unlimited Power of The Light lootskullls24.jpg|Only i can see this thing billnbessnrose10.jpg|Bill with his old Union friends Rose and Bess taking down Remy Outfits Bill_outfit_2.png|SVS Admiral Outfit Bill_outfit_4.png|El Billon Bill outfit 7.png|Law impersonation Bill outfit 14.png|PVP Kill outfit Bill outfit 10.png|FoulBillto Smasho Bill outfit 6.png|Party Bill Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:True Stories Category:Pirates Category:Royale Alliance Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:The Light Category:The Darkness' Revenge